


Epiphany

by kitkatty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, quick drabble right after watching ep 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: Victor does not step aside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is so very Victor to step aside last min and not catch Yuuri to preserve his own well-being (or the well-being of his suit) but I NEEDED THIS SO MUCH SO HERE WE GO

“Oh… It’s me!”

Epiphany washed over Victor as Yuuri gasped for breath, holding his routine’s final pose, pointing directly at him, as if to say  _ ‘This is my love’ _ . Victor had been deliberating how to address the changes Yuuri made to the routine, but that all vacated his mind as he watched Yuuri, raggedly gasping in breath, bowing to the crowd. Victor wanted him all to himself. He saw Yuuri’s shoulders hitch before he hesitantly looked over to Victor, searching for a reaction.

Victor knew he should probably scold Yuuri. He hid his face in his hand as he deliberated. It’s definitely what Yakov would have done if (more like when) he pulled a similar stunt. But he didn’t want that. Yuuri had skated with such passion, the frantic desire to get his career back exuded through the whole dance. The desperation to succeed and keep Victor at his side, Victor felt every ounce of that longing. 

Trying at the three quads was dumb - in hindsight Victor wondered if he shouldn’t have started the choreography with all of them in the first place - but the Yuuri he saw before him now, the Yuuri the crowd screamed for, wouldn’t be the same if he hadn’t had those quads. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Victor raked a hand through his hair and looked Yuuri dead in the eyes. 

He should scold him.

Instead, his resolve crumbled to dust as he reached his arms forward, silently calling Yuuri to him. It was worth it, seeing Yuuri’s face morph from concern to sheer joy. Yuuri shouted his name and raced towards him, leaping into the air. Victor could almost see it in slow motion. 

He could also see the bloodied and dripping nose Yuuri sported.

A brief moment of self preservation hit him - this was a designer suit. Victor thought to step aside, there was still time to save the suit. Maybe in another life he did. He looked up at the man flying towards him with all the love in the world.

With a smile, Victor caught Yuuri as he fell into his arms. They almost stumbled back with the force of the impact, but Victor kept them up, arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri in a crushing hug. Victor had never felt so much pride for someone else. Frankly, it was a bit overwhelming.

He figured he could just bill him for the cost of cleaning the suit later.


End file.
